pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Misch60
Lordranged7 (talk) 17:52, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Nice job Hey, just noticed your contributions - wanted to say thanks for all your hard work :) --Shockstorm (talk) 03:23, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Edits Well, some claim one is "Bulb" style romanization. Heck if I know, but try to avoid that. Try asking ThePokémonGamer, he knows how to explain that better. Energy ''X'' 21:30, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:Romanizations Bulbapedia uses a different romanization system. The romanization system we prefer here is the romaji one (a straight romanization of all the characters used to spell the Pokémon name, basically the way it's pronounced). So, Supiaa and Burakki are the ones based on the romanization system we prefer here. Bulbapedia uses the official romanizations used by Nintendo and Game Freak, which are Spear and Blacky, but the romanization system we use is Supiaa and Burakki. For Beedrill, ス = su, ピ = pi, ア = a, and then ー means that the A sound is held on for longer than just Supia, so it's romanized as Supiā, but we simplify the ā as aa, which is also how it can be romanized. - PokémonGamer 23:20, January 14, 2016 (UTC) You can give it a space if you want toTG12 (talk) 20:06, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Forum Could you comment on the latest forum about Pokemon sprites? Here it is. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:58, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Types You don't need to worry about adding Types|type as I'm going to add a bot request, once Lord has approved of me adding a bot request. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:10, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :Okay dokey. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:27, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Could you also remove "_" from gallery sections too? Ellis99 Volcanion 12:20, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you :) Ellis99 Volcanion 12:25, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Editing If you see any empty sections on pages, could you add this, in them. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:06, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 10:29, February 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, at the end of "owned by" on a Pokemon page of a Pokemon owned by someone, if the name of the trainer isn't a link, could you make it into a link. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:36, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks, it just quickens everything, since your very quick at editing, as seen with the Pokemon links. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:39, February 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::Also, could you correct the intro's too to how they are on other Pokemon pages too. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:45, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::Thank you :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:48, February 15, 2016 (UTC) New forum A forum on temporarily changing the Wiki's logo is up. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:53, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Rollback Hey, I think you should apply for rollback rights. You seem to have great qualities and your an admin at another wiki. Here is where to apply, here. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:57, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, I would do that. I'll inform everyone about your request tomorrow too if you request it tonight. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:01, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll inform everyone in the next half hour. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:56, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :::I've sent out the message to everyone that is active here. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:00, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::I prefer "oo" as it makes the reader understand how to pronounce the name. Also, that it how TPG (ThePokemonGamer) has been doing it. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:02, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::I understand your reasoning but it just makes the reader know how to pronounce the word. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:05, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Thank you for understanding my reasoning behind it :) Ellis99 Volcanion 12:07, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Signing up I think you would be a good candidate for PokePower. It's currently inactive but I'm planning for debates to be move to PokePower once Forums has been fully replaced by Discussions. To sign up, go to this page here. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:16, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I'll be the first to vote for you and I'll send out a message to a few people since you only need three votes for you. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:31, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry to say this Misch but, you didn't get the votes to join PokePower. You were so close to joining and you would've been great. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:50, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :::I would love to see you be a part of it, as I hope to have all future debates on the talk page of the organisation. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:53, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::Right and if there is a need for a three-or-more way conversation too. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:01, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::Exactly. I don't think it had a real purpose to begin with, it was just an organisation to just sign up to and an state what your main role to the wiki is. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:04, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::It hopefully will. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:09, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Congrats You've become a rollback! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 15:47, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :Your welcome :) Ellis99 Volcanion 16:01, March 6, 2016 (UTC) User rights You have been promoted to a rollback. Congratulations. Energy ''X'' 15:48, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Manga Pokemon When you come across biographies of Pokemon owned by manga characters and they don't have any references or little info, could you put at the bottom of the biography section? Ellis99 Volcanion 09:09, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 09:12, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Congrats On rollback! Utkar22 04:52, March 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: edits Oh okay. Sorry, didn't know that. Finn Tracy (talk) 10:34, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Forum A new forum has been uploaded by my about separating a few pages, here is the link, here. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:11, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :There is a new forum up about dealing with categories. Please feel free to put your opinion on the subject. --Rai 水 (talk) 22:05, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Forum 2 There's a new forum up. May you add your take on the topic? Here's the link. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:51, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Reply I have not messed with that text at all. I can't seem to. I have hoped someone would either tell me how to fix it, or someone else does it entirely. If you could do either of these, that would be appreciated. --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:21, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Well, maybe I get what you mean... Should I move the Japanese text to where the other random text is? --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:31, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Okay, will do. --Mario101luigi202peach404 17:34, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Hmm... I seem to be doing a lot latley, TCG, shiny sprites and such. If you could help do that on existing pages, so that I can fix and create pages, I will need help. Would you be willing to do so? --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:17, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. --Mario101luigi202peach404 12:44, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Alas, the translations are different, just as you said. They are supposed to be different. This card was printed in 1995. This means one of two things: The word's spelling and entymology has changed over time, or: there were two different translations used. Either way, I believe they should be different. --Mario101luigi202peach404 12:29, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I have a forum regarding TCG pages. You can vote here. Thanks! --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:11, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Forum A request for a promotion has been made. Your opinion will be much appreciated. join in. Click here. --Rai 水 (talk) 22:51, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Variant temp Could you contribute to this debate here? Ellis99 Volcanion 07:42, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Could you comment on the request of a users right's here. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:27, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Pokepower I think you're able to apply again since it's been 20 days. I'd vote for you, and that would make you a member assuming you get the 2 votes you did last time. --Shockstorm (talk) 04:15, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah. You're certainly qualified. I think last time people didn't really notice the vote, since that area isn't looked at by many people. If needed, someone can message people about Pokepower votes. --Shockstorm (talk) 17:42, May 19, 2016 (UTC) You've been approved to PokePower! Congrats :) Ellis99 Volcanion 13:26, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :Your welcome :) This is the start of the great revival of PokePower! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 06:05, May 22, 2016 (UTC) User demotion Could you comment on the request to demote Nectaria? Ellis99 Volcanion 09:30, June 1, 2016 (UTC) If you tell me what pages it appears on, I'll be able to possibly solve it. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:09, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :I'll check it out. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:20, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Your going to have to ask X or Shock (as Shock edited the temp yesterday, aswell as Icy Flasher) as I can't understand what might be the problem. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:23, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Your welcome :) Ellis99 Volcanion 08:25, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Error Should be fine now. Energy ''X'' 08:40, June 3, 2016 (UTC) New Forum There is a new forum up, and I would appreciate it if you placed your opinion in it. The link is right here. Re:Block Thanks for informing me, the user has been blocked!--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:41, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Sawyer Aeglaish Hello I have been able to snap a picture of Sawyer's Aeglaish for the Wiki. Can you please add it once it is appropriate. Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 09:40, June 13, 2016 (UTC) PS: I believe the new move of Aeglaish's is Kings Shield and it's Stance Change ability will be activated. How do I know? I have a level 90 Aeglaish with Kings Shield. Reply oh good I'm correct for once! also if you need pics, I will grab any at will. PS: Fleur Cannon could be a Steel Type move Color I see your colors have been changed to red. Do you have new powers, or did the wiki colors just change? --Mario101luigi202peach404 22:40, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Oh, okay! --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:57, June 28, 2016 (UTC) TCG Hey, I have been REALLY busy lately. If you would keep helping the TCG pages along, that'd be great! --Mario101luigi202peach404 23:09, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! --Mario101luigi202peach404 12:51, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Pokepower I've totally dropped it, none of it was being used how it was supposed to be, and had become an over glorified grouping on the wiki. After I leave, if administration wants to create a new group, they, are, by all means, welcome to do so. Ελισάβετ(talk)(εποχή) 16:08, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :I am moving towards cleaning up in general, I'll certainly look into the link deletion. :) :Ελισάβετ(talk)(εποχή) 16:17, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Forum Your input on this forum woild be appreciated. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:28, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Reply Aye, some of them have been deleted. It'd be better if you can tag them for deletion, though. Energy ''X'' 12:16, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Rights Right for Kyurem and Dragon have been applied. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:10, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Project If you don't mind, please join this forum to tell me what you think of the project I am working on. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:55, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Mohn Hello. I have noticed that you keep changing Mohn's japanese name into Moon when it should be Mohn. I have double checked with bulbapedia and translate.com and it is in fact Mohn. If you feel like Moon is correct, please explain why. Thank you. Primal Groudon 156 (talk) 22:31, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Edit Thanks for reverting the edits of that vandal. Energy ''X'' 11:37, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Template Can you please vote on the new template? Your feedback would be very valuable. Energy ''X'' 21:21, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Reply I've been contacted by the staff; they ask if they want a new feature to be enabled in here for testing. It's about notifications on the global bar. I would allow it, but what do you think? Energy ''X'' 13:20, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Categories If you've got the time and will, could you check and categorize some of the images in here? Some of them are artworks and sprites. Energy ''X'' 22:56, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :About the move categories, I'd prefer not to create them. It is because we already have those galleries separated already. Energy ''X'' 22:30, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Requests for User Rights I'm requesting Content Moderator on Pokémon Wiki:Requests for User Rights, and I'm leaving a notification on your talk page like Ellis does. If the explanation I list there is too long, in short, it'll let me delete images or old versions of them if they're copied from Bulbapedia's Bulbagarden Archives, delete spam pages such as one I tagged for deletion days ago (which was later deleted anyway), and move images or character pages without leaving a redirect when the dub name is revealed for the anime, or change pages to their trademark romanization (also, if you didn't know already, because we use trademark romanization for page titles, and Hepburn romanization for the template, as you see at Laki's page). Also, Ellis99, the other Content Moderator is inactive since March but suggested a long time ago to request Content Mod on the requests page, in case you want to vote on it. PokémonGamer 22:26, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Reply Thanks, I updated the page to Shiinotic (SM029) and changed everything on the page to match that. Myself having seen this episode, I based the short biography written there on how it appears on Toxicroak (XY103), and there'll be an image of it when the episode goes up online as the users who get images for the episodes here use torrents which release within hours of the episode's broadcast. PokémonGamer 10:55, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Re: Marowak's gender Well, on Kiawe's page, I saw that Marowak's gender was female. But, then I reverted it after seeing it on Marowak's actual page. So, I not sure if it's official.--Jokeman20 (talk) 12:29, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Gallery If you want to move the galleries back to move pages, then you can follow these instructions, and see the example. Energy ''X'' 21:54, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Bot Made a separate account for bot. Do I have your approval for it? Energy ''X'' 21:16, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Gallery Hiya Misch60. If you're helping out with the attack moves, can I help do the rest? I almost did a few yesterday.--Jokeman20 (talk) 12:01, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Great! Thanks! I'll see what I can do.--Jokeman20 (talk) 12:07, October 8, 2017 (UTC) What moves are you going to edit? I was about to do the others.--Jokeman20 (talk) 12:24, October 8, 2017 (UTC) That's good. Just letting you know just in case we get an edit conflict.--Jokeman20 (talk) 12:28, October 8, 2017 (UTC)